


Half Full, Half Empty

by memoriesofrain



Series: Snow&Hope Headcanons [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Optimism, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People's personalities can change for the better and for the worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Full, Half Empty

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm starting a series of headcanons I have for these two, since their my favorite pairing/brotp. I hope you enjoy this one~

Snow liked to look at life positively. He saw the glass half full, the wear-and-tear of his clothes as well loved, and appreciated good friends. That’s just who he was, who he’d always been. Being an orphan wasn’t the easiest thing in the world, but he got through it.

Hope liked to live in reality. He saw people suffering in silence in his home town, the sad pull of his mother’s lips when his dad told them he wasn’t coming home that night, and he dealt with the jeers directed at him. It was hard to be positive when everything around him kept telling him what was wrong. Hope was just his name, not who he was.

But people change. Things happen to people that change who they are. It was small things that made Hope notice something different. He’d stopped thinking about what was wrong with the world and started thinking about how he could make it better. He saw kids laughing and playing in the new world he helped build, people thanking him for his contributions to improving their lives. He was suddenly Hope, and it wasn’t just his name anymore.

Likewise, Snow noticed a change in himself too. It was the way his smile wouldn’t reach his eyes and the way his shoulders sagged under an invisible weight. He kept reliving moments where he _wasn’t_ the hero, when everything he did seemed to just fizzle into failed attempts. He noticed he was distancing himself, but he couldn’t stop it. For the first time in his life, Snow’s life was half empty, and he didn’t know what to do.

But there is always someone out there to help, and this was Hope’s chance to return the favor of what Snow’s optimism had given him. It was slow going, there was a lot of self-doubt bottled up inside that hadn’t been dealt with before. Some days, Hope would just offer to listen to Snow’s problems and insecurities. They worked on it, and slowly things started to look up. Snow was slowly returning to the ‘glass half full’ guy that he was. And this time, they knew that if either of them started to feel down, the other would listen and help them back up.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions for possible headcanons or prompts you want me to write, just let me know at cakelanguage.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
